


Hengitä Kaliforniaa (punapuita ja rastatukkaa)

by Sokerisiipi



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, First Crush, M/M, Pining, Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokerisiipi/pseuds/Sokerisiipi
Summary: Hetkiä Seanin ja Finnin välillä Kaliforniassa ja sen jälkeen.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn McNamara
Kudos: 3





	Hengitä Kaliforniaa (punapuita ja rastatukkaa)

**I**

Sean ei muista olleensa kiinnostunut pojista ennen Finniä, ja ehkä sille on syynsä, koska _kukaan_ ei ole kuten Finn. Kurjimpinakin päivinä, kun Merrill tylyttää Seania huutaen ja kiroillen, Finn lohduttaa ja saa hänet hymyilemään nokkelilla kommenteillaan. Finnin silmissä hän on hyvä tyyppi, ei, enemmänkin. Hän on erityinen.  
  
Finn nappaa Seanin kainaloonsa ja sanoo vitsillä _kulta_ , mutta Seanin sydän hakkaa hetken lujemmin. Se on ihanaa ja pelottavaa. Kun Sean on kaksin Finnin kanssa, hänen kipunsa lakkaa hetkeksi. Hän on vapaa ja niin lähellä onnellisuutta kuin näissä olosuhteissa vain voi olla. Salaa Sean kuitenkin varautuu pahimpaan, koska tien päällä kaikki on epävarmaa.

**II**

Sean ja Finn ihailevat tulenhehkuista auringonlaskua. Punapuiden valtavat varjot saavat Seanin tuntemaan, että he ovat keskellä villiä metsää, aivan kahdestaan, kaukana sivistyksestä. Seanilla on kevyt, leijuva olo. Kerrankin häntä ei huoleta mikään. Sean keinahtaa selälleen ruohikkoon ja hymyilee hölmösti.  
  
”On kyllä vitun hyvää pilveä.”  
  
”Mähän sanoin”, Finn hymähtää ja puhaltaa savun hitaasti ulos. ”Merrill on roisto, mutta se tuntee parhaat lajikkeet. Merrill tietää kamansa todellisen arvon. Siksi se on niin kusipää.”  
  
”Ei puhuta Merrillistä”, Sean pyytää. Hän ei halua ajatella töitä. Finn naurahtaa yksimielisesti. Sean katsoo häntä ja näkee kaikki yksityiskohdat terävinä: kolme kolmiotatuointia Finnin vasemman silmän alapuolella, nenän septum, leuan poikki kulkeva viivatatuointi, värikkäät puuhelmet rastoissa ja venytyskorut korvissa. Finn on niin rohkeasti oma itsensä.  
  
Finn hyräilee ja keinuttaa päätään. Rastat heilahtelevat. Sean tahtoisi kokeilla, miltä ne tuntuvat hänen sormissaan. Finn kääntyy, kohtaa hänen katseensa ja hymyilee. Siniset silmät sädehtivät.  
  
”Mitä sä mietit, muru?” Finn utelee. ”Kun kattelet mua noin… intensiivisesti.”  
  
Sean punastuu eikä vastaa. Finn nauraa, kutittaa häntä kyljistä ja muksahtaa hänen syliinsä. Finn painaa kasvonsa Seanin tummansiniseen susihuppariin ja hymisee tyytyväisyyttään. Seanin vatsassa humisee. Seanin sormet ovat Finnin rastoissa ennen kuin hän ehtii estää itseään. Ne ovat karheat. Sean sormeilee niitä, ja Finn huokaa ulos hänen nimensä.

**III**

Penny on viimeinen, joka toikkaroi telttaansa. Muu leiri on jo unesta hiljainen. Nuorukainen mutisee jotain kytistä ja alieneista mennessään. Penny on jatkuvalla tripillä. Hän ei ole niin kuin muut, ja toisinaan Sean kadehtii häntä. Olisipa hänenkin suurin huolensa se, että hallitus tärvelee viljelykset hallusinogeeneillä hallitakseen amerikkalaisia. Sean olisi paljon mieluummin ollut kahjo nutipää kuin isätön ja koditon, mutta valitettavasti hän ei saa valita.  
  
Pennyn mentyä Finn ja Sean jäävät kahdestaan hiilloksilla kytevän nuotion ympärille. Seanin käsissä on uusia haavoja. Niitä kirvelee. Hän ei osaa vieläkään leikata kannabiksen kukintoja satuttamatta itseään. Ne sakset ovat niin helvetin terävät. Silmissä jomottaa väsymys ja vastikään poltettu pilvi. Onneksi Daniel on nukkumassa eikä pikkuveljen tarvitse nähdä häntä tällaisena, mutta välillä Sean tarvitsee perusteellista irtiottoa huoltajan velvollisuuksistaan. Muuten hän sekoaa pelosta ja surusta. Pilvi muuttaa todellisuuden kovat reunat pehmeämmiksi. Rinnan terävä kipu tylsistyy. Sean rentoutuu. Hiilloksen hehku tuntuu ihanalta hänen parkkiintuneita jalkapohjiaan vasten.  
  
Tänä iltana Seattlen tapahtumat tuntuvat kaukaisemmilta kuin koskaan, ja Seanin on helpompi hengittää. Sitten on tietysti myös Finn. Hauska, rento ja ihana Finn, jonka kanssa Sean voisi valvoa vaikka aamuun saakka.  
  
”Sattuuko?” Finn kysyy.  
  
”Vähän. Ei pahasti”, Sean vastaa. Hän ei halua vaikuttaa nössöltä Finnin edessä. Finn siirtyy lähemmäs. Hän tuoksuu mullalta, pilveltä ja vapaudelta. Rastat heilahtavat kasvoille, kun Finn kumartuu.  
  
”Näytäs.” Sean ojentaa kätensä. Finnin sormet ovat hellät, kun tämä kääntelee hänen käsiään. Sean jännittyy, vaikka Finnin kosketus tuntuu hyvältä, mutta sehän tässä pelottaakin.  
  
”Joo, kyllä nää paranee. Älä huoli, kulta.” Finnin hymy on lämmin ja kiusoitteleva. Sean hymyilee takaisin. Finnin karhea peukalo silittää hänen kämmenselkäänsä. On hämmentävää, kuinka kivalta se tuntuu. Seanin vatsanpohjassa kihelmöi. Hän ei uskalla liikkua. Tässä on niin helppo ja hyvä olla. Finnin silmät tuikkivat. Hänen hymynsä pehmenee. Ilme on hellä. Sean hengähtää. Hänen sormensa nytkähtävät hermostuksesta. Jotain särkyy. Finn hymähtää ja päästää irti hänen käsistään. Pettymys vihlaisee. Sydän tykyttää lujemmin ja muistuttaa, miksi elossa oleminen on niin upeaa ja perseestä yhtä aikaa.  
  
Salatakseen tunteensa Sean nostaa katseensa tähtiin, vaikka oikeasti hän vain tahtoisi painaa kasvonsa Finnin tummansiniseen bandanahuiviin. Sydämessä kolisee pelonsekainen kaipuu. Helppous hukkuu äärettömään. Hän on niin eksyksissä.  
  
Tähtikuviot ovat vieraita, ja niin ovat nämä tunteetkin.

**IV**

Sean tietää, että ryöstöidea on huono. Todennäköisyys epäonnistumiseen on niin suuri, että pahimmassa tapauksessa joltakulta lähtee henki. Hän _tietää._ Merrill ja Iso Joe ovat vaarallisia ihmisiä. Tämä juttu on heitä suurempi. Daniel on vasta lapsi. Hänen ei pitäisi olla lähelläkään pilvifarmia. Olisi parempi, jos he vain lähtisivät.  
  
Mutta.  
  
Kun Finn puhuu, kaikki kuulostaa mahdolliselta. Helppo juttu, Sean. Danielin voimien avulla me voidaan tehdä mitä tahansa. Luota muhun. Sean luottaa, ja se on hänen virheensä. Olisi pitänyt kieltäytyä. On väärin käyttää Danielia ja tämän voimia, joita pikkuveli ei vielä täysin hallitse. On kyse kuitenkin vain rahasta. Totta, he tarvitsevat rahaa päästäkseen Meksikoon, mutta mitä raha on hänen pikkuveljensä hengen rinnalla? Ei yhtään mitään.  
  
Sean kuitenkin suostuu, koska Finn katsoo häntä syvälle silmiin, pitää kämmentään hänen reidellään ja matala, venyttelevä ääni hivelee Seanin korvia, kun Finn sanoo _muru._ Kun he suutelevat, Sean unohtaa Danielinkin. Sean kihisee ja säkenöi päästä varpaisiin. Hän rohkaistuu viemään oman kätensä jätkän reidelle. Finn puristaa Seania lujemmin. Seanin koko keho sähköistyy, ja hän ynähtää mielihyvästä. Finnin viehtymys huumaa Seanin. Ihastus tuhoaa järjen ja tekee hänestä typerän.  
  
Ja silti, kun hän ja Daniel ovat polvillaan lattialla ja tuijottavat haulikon piippuun, Sean miettii Finniä ja heidän ihanaa ensisuudelmaansa.  
  
Merrill puhuu pelottavia siitä, miten he saavat maksaa hänen kusettamisestaan. Finn makaa lattialla. Pian tapahtuu jotakin käsittämättömän pahaa. Seania oksettaa.  
  
”Sean...” Danielin ääni on pelokas. Sean tietää, mitä käy, jos hän ei puutu tilanteeseen. Merrill puristaa asettaan tiukemmin ja suuntaa piipun kohti Finniä.  
  
Sean menetti jo isänsä. Hän ei ole valmis menettämään Finniäkin.  
  
”Daniel, tee se!”  
  
Ase lentää seinään, ja Sean hyökkää Merrillin kimppuun. Kaaosta. Lyönti kasvoihin. Merrill ottaa aseen ja osoittaa sen kohti Danielia.  
  
_EI! Ei mun veljeä!_  
  
Ase laukeaa. Daniel huutaa kivusta. Sean ja Finn kurottavat poikaa kohti, mutta Danielista lähtevä paineaalto paiskaa heidät kauemmas. Tavarat lentävät alas ja koriste-esineet ja valokuvat rikkoutuvat. Koko talo tutisee ja paukkuu. Puujauhoa valuu Seanin kasvoille. Esineet alkavat leijua. Sean katsoo pikkuveljensä verta vuotavaa olkapäätä ja tietää, että kaikki on hänen syytään.  
  
”Daniel...”  
  
Rätinää ja vartaloon iskeytyviä tavaroita. Se on kuin räjähdys.  
  
Sean herää sairaalasta ilman vasenta silmäänsä eikä kukaan tiedä, missä Daniel on.

**V**

Kipua, painajaisia ja poliiseja. Hänen päämääränsä on päätetty eikä se ole Puerto Lobos. Ennen sitä on kuitenkin edessä pitkä kuntoutus sairaalassa. Seania ei voi vielä kuulustella. Hän on liian huonossa kunnossa. Sängyn vieressä ramppaa lääkäreitä ja hoitajia. Poliisit eivät tunnu välittävän, missä Daniel on. He jauhavat vain Seattlesta, kuolleesta poliisista ja Merrillin räjähtäneestä talosta. Sean on kiinnostunut ainoastaan Danielista.  
  
Missä Daniel on? Teidän täytyy löytää hänet! Danielia on ammuttu. Hän on yksin ja peloissaan. Miksi te ette etsi –  
  
Päätä vihloo. Vasen silmä on leikattu, puhdistettu ja teipattu, vaikka turhaan. Sillä ei enää näe. Sattuu. Sean saa kipulääkettä ja vajoaa uneen.

**VI**

Hän on Kaliforniassa, jossa punapuut kohoavat korkeuksiin ja kevät kestää ikuisesti. Sean istuu lammella ja nojaa Finnin rintakehään tämän kädet vyötäisillään. Auringon valo on lämmin ja keltainen. Finnin hengitys kutittaa kaulalla ja saa Seanin värähtämään. Hän nostaa kätensä ja nykäisee Finnin rastoja.  
  
”Sean”, Finn toruu äänessään kiusoittelevaa hellyyttä. Sean naurahtaa ja kallistaa päätään. Finn painaa kuivia suudelmia hänen kaulalleen. Kutittaa ja kutkuttaa. Sean kääntyy ja ottaa Finniä niskasta. Suudelma on vapaa huolista ja rikoksista.  
  
”Mun söötti lähiöpoika”, Finn kiusaa, vaikka Sean ei ole ollut kumpaakaan enää kuukausiin. Sean katsoo häntä tarkkaan. Finn on kaunis.  
  
Sean näkee eikä missään ole verta.

**VII**

Sean on niin yksin. Huoli Danielista kivistää sydäntä joka hetki. Hän ei saa tavata ketään. Finn on hengissä, mutta muuta Sean ei hänestä tiedä. Cassidyltä ja isovanhemmilta tulee kirje. Kuntoutusharjoitukset ovat uuvuttavia. Sean nukkuu paljon ja juoksee unissaan Seattlen tyhjillä kaduilla etsimässä kotiaan. Hän huutaa isää ja Danielia. Kukaan ei ikinä vastaa. On omituista herätä siihen, että vain toinen silmä itkee.  
  
Keskittyminen on helvetin hankalaa. Pieninkin ponnistus uuvuttaa. Silmää ja päätä särkee jatkuvasti. Piirtäminen on sotkuista ja jälki kamalaa. Hänen syvyysnäkönsä on mennyttä.  
  
Öisin Sean kuvittelee kalterit sairaalahuoneensa ikkunoihin, mutta Danielin poissaolo sattuu ja pelottaa häntä enemmän kuin mikään muu.

**VIII**

Sean ajattelee paljon sitä hetkeä, kun hän istuu puunrungolla Finnin vieressä, ja tämä suostuttelee hänet ryöstöön. Mielessään Sean uudelleen kirjoittaa koko muiston.  
  
”Finn, se on liian vaarallista. Daniel on vasta lapsi”, viisaampi Sean sanoo.  
  
”Perse”, Finn huokaa. ”Oot oikeassa. Anteeksi, aattelin vaan-”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sean sanoo lempeästi, ”huolitko sä silti meidät messiin, jos me jäätäisiin?”  
  
Finn häkeltyy hetkeksi ja hymyilee sitten. Hänen silmänsä säkenöivät.  
  
”Totta helvetissä huolin!” Seanin sydän kipunoi. He suutelevat. Pakomatka on ohi. Sean on kotona ja Daniel turvassa.  
  
Miksei se voinut mennä niin?  
  
Vastaus hiipii tajuntaan salaisuuksien tunteina.  
  
Koska hän rakastui ja unohti tärkeimmän tehtävänsä.  
  
_Pidä huolta Danielista._


End file.
